Rebellion's Smarts
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: Cursing in story. Be Warned! Lily's a punk goth. And the head girl. Its year seven by the way. so come read about J and L. Hilarious situations. Disses and romance. What else could u ask for?
1. Don't Give A Damn bout my bad Reputation

Disclaimer: I no own this stuff. Harry potter wise that is. I own only the characters you've never heard of. Go over active imagination! You rock.  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Suzzupy- What's up  
  
Shway-cool  
  
Yuppie- yup   
  
Drobe-clothes  
  
Lappy- Laptop  
  
b I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
  
A girl can do what she wants to do  
  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
  
An' I don't give a damn about my bad reputation b  
  
I smiled as I got into gear. This is the way life is suppose to be. Loud music. Dark clothes. Screw politics and popularity. You only live once. use life to its fullest. In just an hour or less I'd be gone. Off to Hogwarts 7th. Escaping the torture of Petunia. Escaping live.  
  
b An' I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
  
An' I'm only doin' good  
  
When I'm havin' fun  
  
An' I don't have to please no one  
  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation b  
  
The mirror shows only me. The me I love. Black boots with metal décor. Black skirt to ankles with black tights under. Black tank top with dark gray tee shirt under. Black gloves that went up to my elbows with the fingers cut out. Black scarf. Black make up. Black nail polish. Red hair in rebellious high ponytail and green eyes that were quickly covered by my fragile wire sunglasses. Uniform code? Never heard of it.  
  
b I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
  
An' I don't really care if ya think its strange  
  
I ain't gonna change  
  
And I'm never gonna care  
  
Bout my bad reputation b  
  
As I walk down stairs I happily take the key to my flame red Volvo. Ignoring the ass of a sister I have and the crap of a brother in law I have gained, I quickly packed my truck into the trunk. Bags in back. CDs, Me and the cool breeze in front. Bu Bye house! Hello Platform 9 ¾. Hello freedom. Hello friends. And hello Head Girl privileges. Stopping off 20 blocks away I pick the first of my group. Kathy 'Bitch' Melendez. She smirks at me and I at her. It's all good. Unlike me she goes out of her way to be shway rebellious. From the black miniskirt to the black jeans, black kick ass boots, black long sleeve, black fingerless gloves ending at the wrists and black makeup. Her blue eyes hidden to similar sunglasses and her blonde hair had gotten blue highlights this summer.   
  
b An I don't give a damn bout my reputation  
  
The worlds in trouble There's no communication  
  
An every one can say what they want to say  
  
It never gets better anyway  
  
so why should I care bout a bad reputation b  
  
As we get to station we put our bags in trolleys and shrink the car into a key chain. I could clearly here people talking about us. But then again, while they think we're freaks. We think they're the psychotic ones. What idiots. Basing their lives on others thoughts and focusing only on themselves. We who where black are constantly mourning. Mourning Over there deluded brains that is.   
  
b I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
  
An I only feel good when I got no pain  
  
An that's how I'm gonna stay  
  
I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation b  
  
"Suzzupy?" I turned smiling. There stood Jacob Hobbs. The 3rd member of the Goth Squad Punkers. Green dyed hair and perfectly cool gray eyes. Black drobe like the rest of us. Black baggy jeans with all sorts of pockets and metal clasps. Black long sleeve with KORN written on it. Bicker gloves and head phones hanging around his neck. So Shway its scary. "Come one, we can chill in the head girls domain." Smirk. They really like doing that.  
  
"Where's Calvin?" I asked as I switched a glance with Kathy. Calvin's the new guy. He came last year. Seeing as he was dark, he got put in our group. There was only one issue with that guy. He doesn't know when to say quits.   
  
"He's waiting for us on the train. Come on." We follow Jacob who leads us to the front of the train. Where Calvin is leaning on the door looking smugly. It was obvious he was up to no good. Again.  
  
"Come on, lets enter before C dude gets in trouble." I say as I open the door and walk in. The group follows me. We quickly take a compartment next to the window, the door still open. It wasn't till after we sat that I noticed we weren't alone. In the compartment across from us, were 4 guys. And they were staring at us. Like we had 3 heads or something. What creeps.  
  
"I think you have the wrong compartment." Says a boy with messy hair. He was smirking at us. "If you would kindly move, that seat is saved for the head girl and her friends. You know, the popular crowd." You think I'm gonna stay here and take this bull? Whoops! Guess not.  
  
"My, My. Aren't we a bit over conceded. Apparently you got it wrong. Now if you would kindly turn away from my friends and I, it would be greatly appreciated." I smirked evilly. Before digging in my pocket and pulling something out. "I wonder what this is? Oh wait! Its my Head Girl Badge." Jacob, Calvin and Kathy snickered. "So If you don't mind, bugger off to hell or where ever you psychotic prisses go." Saying that I turned to face Kathy. " SO, back to what we were saying before that idiot rudely interrupted us before the interim of our conversation. I brought my Lappy incase we need interest. You know, the casual. DVDs, Internet access, CDs." Can You Say Bitch of the month. Thank You, Thank you, I'll happily take my award now.  
  
"Your head girl, eh?" I turn to face a boy who looks strangely similar to the one I dissed out. Except that he had glasses. "I'm Potter. James Potter." He gave me a grin that said 'Love me, I am so full of myself'. I quickly rolled my eyes at him before taking my bangs out of my eyes. It took me 2 years but I finally was able to perfect them. I have one on each side of my face that goes down to my chin and curves around the eyes, and one that goes in-between the eyes to the top of my nose.   
  
"Yeah, what ever. I'm Evans." Normally I would have said a witty insult. But I'm to lazed out from attempting to converse with my friends to do so. I mean, god, I've been trying to talk to them and these people can clearly see that. Yet they feel the need to interrupt every 5 fucking seconds! Can you Involuntary Issues! Or maybe their to slow to realize I don't want to talk to them.   
  
"Evans? No first name?" The James guy asked coyly.   
  
"Its Evans to you sleazebag." replied Kathy as she took out black nail polish and started to work on her nails. "Call her by her first name with out permission, and die a fiery death in hell. A slow, fiery one. Where you can feel the heat burst through your skin. And your intestines slowly shrivel up from dehydration. And then you'll feel the flames as it enters your head and burns the peanut sized brain you have." He stared at her before slowly backing off. Of course, That's when I noticed the blonde boy. What do ya know? Its Remus! My old public school chum!  
  
"Suzzupy Remy?" He smiles at me and switches compartments to talk to me. "Guy's this is Remus. Bud back from public school. he ok on the shway meter." James glared at me. Not the glare that said 'grr-I-no-like-you, but the grr-you-stole-my-friend kinda glare. Take no prisoners, show no demand. His twin friend wanted war, he got it. Extra challenging.  
  
" I haven't seen you for years Lily. Has Petunia been awfully dreadful to you again?" The 3 people I shared my compartment with nodded. They had all been over my house 5 times at least. "Think of it this way, by the end of this year, you'll be independent in soul and physically." Yuppie, just like Remy to say that. Thank god his demon friends hadn't turned him into the deluded side. 


	2. Fatlip

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They gave me happys! I'm really bored so I decided to just type this. You see, it's the big freeze in New York Coty. And my sister and I didn't want to go to school. So we fought off our parents till we got to stay home. An now Its pretty sunny outside. Isn't that just plain wrong! Anyways, here is Shippou to help me with the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: Me No Own Arry Otter.   
  
Shippou: SO you own Harry Potter?  
  
Me: No  
  
Shippou: But you said you don't own Arry Potter  
  
Me: Exactly  
  
Inuyasha: Say the damn line!  
  
Disclaimer (revised edition): Me no Own Hrry Ptter  
  
Receives multiple glares  
  
Disclaimer (Revised Revised Edition): Me No Own Harry Potter. Happy now!?  
  
Receives multiple nods  
  
------  
  
bStorming through the party like my name was El ninio  
  
When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came.b  
  
I nodded my head to the loud music that was playing on my Lappy. Around me Calvin, Jacob and Kathy were doing random things. Calvin was seeing how many tic tacs he could eat with out getting sick. Jacob was reading 'The Gentleman's Guide To Life: What Every Guy Should Know about Living Large, Loving Well, Feeling Strong, and Looking Good'. And Kathy was currently drawing death scenes in her sketch book she called 'Death's Ascension'.  
  
"Calvin, aren't you allergic to those types of tic tacs?"  
  
And I was reading stories of Fanfiction.net as I listened to music. Across from our compartment was the guys. Remus was nodding his head to music as he read. Peter was looking at the floor. Sirius was being gay as always. Ok, so he's not gay. But I still hate him. I have nothing against people like that. I have this friend like that in Hogwarts that's in 5th and he's perfectly normal. In other words, Sirius was being stupid, as always. And James was glaring at me, reading, eating, and doing what ever else he does.  
  
bI know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
  
Never going, never showing up when we had to.  
  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age.b  
  
"Can you turn down the music?" Everyone in my compartment death glared at Sirius. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. And we'd all throw a parade in celebration of his passing. Damn non-killing looks! "Never mind." He finally got the message.   
  
"I like you Lily." I glared at James. "You've got spunk. All you need would be an attitude adjustment, better hair, better face and the clothes to go along with it." What the fucking hell! I don't go outright and tell him that he's a jock-ass and needs better hair, or that he's so ugly that a garbage man picked him up and threw him in the truck. So why does he go insulting me. Cause he's a fag. F-fucking, A-arrogant, G.-git.   
  
"You know what James. Maybe I should go and get those things you said. But I'll pass and give them to someone who really needs them. You." Sucks, but then again, I'm not in the mood to attack. "As for the spunk. you don't have any. You only have stupidity." Why is Sirius cracking up?  
  
bI don't want to waste my time   
  
become another casualty of society.  
  
I'll never fall in line  
  
Become another victim of your conformity   
  
And back down.b  
  
"Come on Lily. Lets change." Kathy says to me as she pushes Calvin and Jacob out of the compartment and straight into the guy's. She closed the door before taking her bag down from her over head luggage space before pulling grinning at me and pulling out a book. Not just any book. The Book. The book we've shared since 1st year when we first met. The book of rules and personal remainders. If it hadn't been for us recording every rule we made up or what to and not to do in situations, I wouldn't have been here today. She put the book down before changing. I followed her example and soon we were both adjusting our uniforms. As we opened the door Calvin and Jacob smirked.   
  
I was wearing a school skirt that went down to my calves, black leg warmers that went to my knees, and the school shirt along with my gloves. The school Robe was draped over my shoulders. Kathy herself was trying a new style. She wore a skirt up to her knees with black khakis underneath, along with her gloves and school tee shirt that went to her belly button. "What's with the whole drobe?" Calvin asked before stuffing tic tacs into his mouth. It was his 256th on counting. And he was running out of tic tacs. He had bought about 100 packs to take on the train. Not the packs with the big sized tic tacs. The older version with the small ones. Kathy smacked him on the head before sitting on the table of the other compartment. Sirius stared at her. How cute. He fraternizing with the enemy. Suddenly a beeping sound comes from my computer and I quickly run over to it, seeing that I have an Instant message.  
  
DumDorBle969: Suzzupy Lily. Did I interrupt something?  
  
I smiled at the message. I can't believe the professor actually has a computer. I can't believe he typed Suzzupy!  
  
RCL666: Hey there Professor. Nothing's happening at the moment. Just Calvin breaking a record, Kathy threatening Sirius, Remus and Jacob reading, Peter staring at the floor, James glaring at me……………  
  
DumDorBle969: I see. I hope you don't mind James assisting you in your duties as head girl.  
  
RCL666: Not at all Professor. He's dashingly handsome. And the way he talks is gorgeous.   
  
DumDorBle969: James, please give Lily back her computer.  
  
RCL666: Yes Professor.  
  
I fully death glared at James as he returned my Lappy to me.  
  
RCL666: Bu Bye Professor. I'm just about to throw a party. Introduce James's face to my fist. Please prepare a bed for him in the infirmary. I have a feeling some thing bad is accidentally going to happen to him.  
  
RCL666 Logged off  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
bBecause you don't   
  
Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praisedb  
  
Jacob and Calvin pulled me back to my seat as I leapt out to attack the idiot who touched my prized Lappy. "Calm down Lily, remember what happened last time you hurt someone." Calvin asked as he stuffed another tic tac in his mouth. Ah Yes, The last person I hurt would have to be none other than that geek Edward Pulaski. What a dweeb. Kept following me and insulting me behind my back, had to leave the school because a 'gust of wind' pushed him down the stairs and a 'loose nail' dropped a book on him. How unfortunate.   
  
bCause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.  
  
I don't want to waste my time  
  
become another casualty of society.  
  
I'll never fall in line  
  
Become another victim of your conformity   
  
And back down.b  
  
"We have only 10 minutes to get the Hogwarts. I suggest you guys change." Said Remus as he appeared out of no where in full uniform. Note to self: Never let Remus pop out of no where again. My Laptop just totally got trashed as he elbowed a chocolate frog package open and it hopped all over my laptop before flying out the window. My Prized technology. Dirty. With chocolate frog foot prints. Dear God!  
  
--------  
  
Sorry It took so long to post. Needed music inspiration. And I am kinda lazy to finish this chapter, so I'll end it here and right the rest as the next chappy. Thanks for the reviews. Please review. 


	3. Blink 182: All the small Things

Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been working on finding some inspirational music. I think I'm gonna end up using All the small things by blink182. Its hippy, its hoppy, its hip-hop. As for reviewers, thank you oh so much for reviewing. I am in total happy mode.  
  
All the / small things  
  
true care / truth brings  
  
I'll take / one lift  
  
your ride / best trip  
  
always / I know  
  
you'll be / at my show  
  
watching, waiting, commiserating  
  
"Move it Lilly! The carriages are leaving!" I downright glare at the person who says that. The egotistic prat, James. "Don't glare at me, Remus told me to get you. Isn't it ironic how I am the last one ready to leave yet still stuck with him? And that my best friend did this purposely for who knows what intention. If he gets killed its not my fault.  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go  
  
turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
Na, na, na, na....  
  
"Must I sit with them?" And now to sum it up, I'm stuck with the ever popular crowd due to the fact that my friends think it funny. "Come on. I mean, who gave you those tic-tac! And who lent them their black nail polish. And who stayed with you when you went on that date and she never showed up!" Honestly, I do so many things for them! And this is the thanks I get?  
  
"Now now Lilly, we've all noticed how much you want to kill them, and well, we want you to get it out of your system. Your gonna be stuck with James anyways." Jacob says as he puts down his stuff.  
  
"Yeah, and now I have more space to put down my stuff." Says Kathy smiling at me cynically. Yup, I know what that smile means. She raises her right brow as if to ask 'you want me to ruin their lives while your gone?' I raise and lower my left as if to say ' Ok, just add an extra punch for me'. And she raises her left brow to say 'But of course'.  
  
"God do I hate when you girls do Eyebrow semaphore. It would be easier if there was a manual for guys on that." Smooth, real smooth.  
  
Late night, come home  
  
work sucks, I know  
  
she left me roses by the stairs  
  
surprises let me know she cares  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you guys." I quickly climb into their carriage and sit down next to Remus. "So, what's up, anything interesting happen in your summer?" He grins sheepishly at me before nodding.  
  
"I went to Hogsmede and stayed there all vacation." I nodded and the whole ride went in silence. Now that gave me time to think. How would I be able to make permanent damage to a guy with a brain as bouncy, gooey and stupid as jelly or pudding? If I was to get James out of being head boy, I have to do it quick.  
  
By the time we've entered the Great Hall, my 3 companions are already sitting and have saved me a seat, how sweet. But I can see that the guys are red faced, I wonder what Kathy did to them. They look out of breath. I wish I were there to help.  
  
"Silence. Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. To some it might be your last. TO others, your first. Lets begin the announcements with the sorting ceremony." And behind door number 1 is.........a horde of 1st years! And to think some people would have wanted millions of dollar.  
  
"Patrick Sassy. Slytherin."  
  
And on and on the names went, and more and more insults started to form in the head of us 4 companions. For example, "Sassy Slytherin slithers in St Patrick's. And after countless minutes, the big guy finally continued his speech.  
  
"The Forbidden forest is strictly forbidden. And now to introduce the head boy and girl. From Gryffindor we have James Potter. And from Gryffindor, we have Lilly Evans. And now, let us not wait any longer. Eat well."  
  
The tables filled with food and everyone started eating. But the whispers such as "How could she be head girl?" Could be clearly heard. God do I hate my life.  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go  
  
turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
Na, na, na, na....  
  
"Alrighty then. First years, welcome to Hogwarts. Your new home for the next 7 years of your lives. Girl's dorms are up the stairs to your right. Boy, the same to your left. If you have any questions, feel free to ask James, the prefects and myself. The password for the common room is Godric's Griffin. Its best if you all sleep early today for classes tomorrow, but you don't have to. So if you can't sleep, just hangout in the common room." Where was James as I fulfilled OUR duties to the first years? Oh wait, he's giving lip to the Gryffindor hoe. Ewe, gross. He's kissing a hoe. When he losses his head boy job, I will leap with joy and laugh in his face. I walk over to the kissing prats and clear my throat. They look at me.  
  
"James, unless you want to be deprived of title as head boy, which I  
really wouldn't  
mind, I suggest you stop lipping Chloe Hoe. And get to your duties as  
making sure the 1st years are settled in. And by the way, if you  
weren't paying attention, I already gave the damn introduction speech  
that you wanted to do." I turn my heel expertly and walk off to the  
dorms. Lilly score 3. James score 1. Yup, I'm so getting a happy.  
  
Well there's a chapter, sorry it's not really long. But I'm about to  
work on my other story.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
